Johnos Firewalker
For Johnos' point of view on himself, check out his user page. Johnosfirewalker is the creator and main subject matter of this entire wiki. Also the leader of the Firewalker Empire. Name Origin Johnos comes from his IRL name John. The 'os' was added to make the name sound more masculine. It was first used as a name for his character in Diablo 3. Later on Firewalker, the title of a Chuck Norris movie, was added as a surname. It has been his username/gamertag ever since. Appearance Johnos wears white tennis shoes or black steel-toed work boots, black socks, and blue or black jeans.Typically he wears his trademark black hoodie with a black t-shirt underneath, but lately he has been wearing a black sports jacket or a black peacoat. He wears a camouflage Marine Corps. baseball cap almost religiously, typically with sunglasses. Slender build. His hair varies in length, from medium to long due to long periods of time between haircuts, though he prefers it shorter. Complexion can be described as "Pastey". He also sports a lightly colored mustache with touches of early gray hair. He goes a few days between shaves, so a bit of chin stubble is also common. Skin slightly pimply at times. Is mostly completely silent with blank expression when not interacting with people, which is most of the time by his own choice. Walks with a slight limp. What He Does Johnos mostly works on his YouTube channel, streaming games regularly, whist working on larger productions when he has time off his job. He is generally quite active on Twitter, Facebook, and Discord. When he has nothing important to do, he watches movies and anime or listens to music. Trivia -Johnos actually changes the pitch of his voice when speaking to other people or recording. His real voice is much higher pitched, almost embarrassingly so. He only uses his real voice around family and close friends. -Johnos is an extremely heavy smoker. During a single 4 hour gaming session, he managed to chain-smoke through three entire packs of cigarettes, and only quit for the night to get more. -Johnos can play several instruments, most notably the guitar. He also has a history with brass instruments such as the trumpet and trombone, and has dabbled in piano, drums, and bass. -Johnos is a decent carpenter. During school, he took woodshop for five years. He would have taken six, but he could only take it for one of his two years in middle school. In the background of a few of his videos, a maroon hat saying "Advance Woodshop Scholar Marion High" can be seen hanging in the background. -Johnos regularly plays trading card games such as Magic: The Gathering and Yu-Gi-Oh. the two wooden boxes (Which he made himself) on top of his bookshelf hold most of his cards. -Somewhere on the internet, Johnos has a dating profile that he hasn't visited since the summer of 2018. He forgot his password and abandoned it shortly after creating it. -Johnos's prized possession is a box of Zappa Brand dental floss from Montana signed by Dweezil Zappa during one of his Zappa Plays Zappa shows. He also still wears the shirt he bought at that concert. Category:People/Groups